falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Goodsprings
|fußzeile = x150px Reputationsbild aus Fallout: New Vegas. |terminal = Goodsprings Terminaleinträge }} Goodsprings ist eine Siedlung im Mojave-Ödland im Jahr 2281. Hintergrund Goodsprings ist eine kleine, ums Überleben kämpfende Ödland-Siedlung, die seit der Anfangszeit von Nevada's U.S. Geschichte eine Bergbaugemeinschaft ist. Es leben nur ungefähr ein Dutzend Menschen in der Stadt, weil der Handel entlang der Long 15 abnahm. Schilder entlang der Schnellstraße führen Leute nach Goodsprings, aber sie tun der Stadt wenig gutes, wenn niemand auf der Straße unterwegs ist, um es zu lesen. Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Die I-15 ist durch RAD-Skorpione, Todeskrallen und Riesenameisen blockiert und die Händler werden bereits am Mojave Outpost, weiter im Süden, aufgehalten. Zusätzliche Probleme machen die Pulverbanditen, die seit dem Aufstand in der nahe gelegenen RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt, die Gegend terrorisieren. All das macht Goodsprings fast zu einer Geisterstadt, obwohl die Bedingungen prinzipiell ideal sind, um eine prosperierende Siedlung zu werden. Neben der schon angesprochenen ausgezeichneten Verkehrsanbindung gibt es in Goodsprings auch reichlich sauberes Wasser, leer stehende Häuser, Strom und Unabhängigkeit von den großen Fraktionen. Auf dem Friedhof der Stadt wurde im Jahre 2281 der Kurier angeschossen und anschließend von dem freundlichen Roboter Victor gerettet. Dies markiert den Beginn des Spiels Fallout: New Vegas. Goodsprings gilt in Fallout: New Vegas als eigene Fraktion, bei der der Kurier sich einen Ruf aufbauen kann. Beschreibung Doc Mitchells Haus liegt am westlichen Rand der Stadt. Die Reise des Spielers beginnt hier, nachdem er sich einige Tage in Doc Mitchells Obhut befand. Der Prospector Saloon und der Gemischtwarenladen mit einem Mojave-Express-Briefkasten befinden sich im nördlichen Bereich. Einige Goodsprings Siedler leben und arbeiten in den Farmen, verteilt über die Siedlung. Es gibt drei Punkte in Goodsprings, die als sicherer Aufbewahrungsort genutzt werden können. Alles in Doc Mitschells Haus gilt als frei, mit Ausnahme des Bettes. Für Victors Hütte gilt das Gleiche, beinhaltet aber noch zusätzlich einige Container. Das Haus südlich des Saloons ist die naheliegenste Lokation. Es liegt in der Nähe des Schnellreisepunktes, hat freie Betten und Ablagemöglichkeiten in Schränken und Kisten. Easy Pete verbringt hier die Nacht und ab und zu kommt ein Siedler rein, aber ein Bett ist in der Regel frei. In Goodsprings existiert ein verlassenes Schulgebäude mit einem Tresor. Die Schule ist von Riesenschrecken okkupiert. Nordwestlich von Doc Mitchels Haus steht eine alte Tankstelle, die auch als sichere Unterkunft genutzt werden kann. Die Tankstelle ist allerdings verschlossen, bis der Kurier zu Ringo geschickt wird, der sich dort vor den Pulverbanditen versteckt hält. Gebäude Bewohner Goodsprings besitzt eine Bevölkerungszahl von 11 Einwohnern. Davon sind die 3 Siedler (Goodsprings-Siedler) nicht weiter für die Story wichtig. Ein Wachstum der Bevölkerung durch Einwanderer ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, solange die Schwierigkeiten rund um die Stadt nicht gelöst sind. Infos * Als Startpunkt für den Spieler bietet Goodsprings und die Umgebung sämtliche nicht-kampfbezogene Sprachherausforderungen. Feilschen 20 (Trudy), Feilschen 25 (Chet), Sprengstoff 25 (Easy Pete), Medizin 30 (Doc), Reparieren 20 (Trudy), Reparieren 25 (Doc), Wissenschaft 25 (Victor, Doc, Trudy), Schleichen 25 (Trudy), Sprache 20 (Joe Cobb), Sprache 25 (Chet, Trudy), Sprache 30 (Doc) und Dietrich 75 (Trudys Safe) * Die Stadt Goodsprings bildet zusammen mit der Goodsprings-Quelle und dem Goodsprings-Friedhof die Tutorial Area. Die Grenzen dieser Gegend existieren, egal ob die entsprechende Quest bei Sunny Smiles angenommen wurde, oder nicht. * Wurde die Stadt einmal von feindseligen Kreaturen bereinigt, bleibt sie vor diesen verschont. Einzig ein Rindenskorpion wandert hin und wieder vom Friedhof her ein. * Die Flagge von Nevada weht über dem Eingang zu Doc Mitchells Haus. Dies ist die einzige Instanz einer animierten Nevada Flagge im Spiel. * Laut einer Zeitungsseite wurde vor dem Krieg hier ein Arzt ermordet. * Es gibt Kisten in der Nähe des Gemischtwarenladens, die mit "XXX" markiert sind. Diese Kisten können als sichere Ablagemöglichkeit genutzt werden. * Hinter dem Laden steht ein Wohnwagen mit zwei Kisten und einem Bett. Diese Kisten sich sicher. Manchmal schläft Easy Pete hier, das Bett ist aber generell frei. Nennenswerte Beute * Chinesische Armee: Trainingshandbuch für Spezialeinsätze: In dem Haus, in dem Trudy und Sunny Smiles schlafen (das weiße L-förmige Haus). Muss gestohlen werden. Es sei denn, Die Quest Goodsprings auf Trab bringen *Sunset Sarsaparilla-Sternkorken: Einer, in dem oben erwähnten Haus in der Küche und ein weiterer in einem Haus, westlich des Ladens, im Schlafzimmer. * Ein Stealth Boy: In dem Schulgebäude in einem verschlossenen Safe. Fertigkeitsmagazine Zugehörige Quests Enden Vorkommen Goodsprings kommt nur in Fallout: New Vegas vor. Hinter den Kulissen Goodsprings basiert auf der real existierenden Siedlung Goodsprings, Nevada.baby_goat: nevada/utah/colorado/wyoming/montana trip '09: the post Einige der Gebäude, wie den Saloon, den Laden, das Schulhaus und die Windmühle existieren tatsächlich. Bugs Unter Umständen stürzt das Spiel bei der Schnellreise zur Goodsprings-Quelle ab. Scheinbar passiert das erst nach Beendigung der Quest Schiesserei in der Geisterstadt und tritt bei der nächsten Schnellreise nach dieser Quest auf. Galerie FNV Reveal Online Goodsprings.jpg|''Fallout: New Vegas'' Pre-Release Screenshot. GS from afar.jpg|Luftbild von Goodsprings MitchellsHouse.jpg|Doc Mitchells Haus Goodsprings Source.jpg|Goodsprings-Quelle Goodsprings General Store.jpg|Gemischtwarenladen Goodsprings_schoolhouse.jpg|Goodsprings-Schulhaus Goodsprings Source noon.jpg|View of nearby situated Goodsprings-Quelle PS at nightfall.jpg|Der Prospector Saloon am Morgen Goodsprings entrance.jpg|Eingang nach Goodsprings FNV loading billboard09.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung eines Ladebildschirm Einzelnachweise en:Goodsprings es:Goodsprings fi:Goodsprings fr:Goodsprings it:Goodsprings nl:Goodsprings pl:Goodsprings pt:Goodsprings ru:Гудспрингс uk:Ґудспрінгс zh:清泉镇 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Orte Kategorie:Goodsprings Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:All Roads nur erwähnte Orte